


Mixed Up Names and Unexpected Confessions

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missed signals, Morgana lives with Haru, Name Confusion, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Now in college, Ryuji's having some success on the dating front, but one night he goes to text a nude pic to the girl he met at a mixer, but selected Akira as the recipient instead.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 12





	Mixed Up Names and Unexpected Confessions

Ryuji was grinning; the two beers he'd slowly downed at the mixer were giving him a nice buzz, and he'd gotten a girls number to boot! And as they walked to the train together, she had asked for him to send her a full frontal nude.

He was nervous as he activated the camera on his smartphone; he'd had sex twice since being accepted to university, but he'd never sent a nude selfie before, and wondered if she had just been teasing; or testing; him, but he couldn't back out now! Aiko was getting this pic even if it had just been a joke.

The flash went off, and he pulled his pj pants on, crawling into the bed in his dorm room with a yawn, typing out a message and adding the picture half asleep. He hit send seconds before giving into the alcohol, falling asleep without waiting to see if he would even reply.

* * *

  
  
  


Akira groaned as his phone went off; who would text him at two in the morning?

_"Hey, is this what you wanted when you gave me your number at that mixer?"_ Was sent along with a photo attachment, which he hesitated to open.

He had not been to a mixer in months, so it had to be a wrong number, and he didn't just want to open a nude from someone he didn't know…

Then he saw the heading; unlike the unknown number he had expected; the idea that his number had been given to some guy as a fake had crossed his mind; he saw a proper name; Ryuji Sakamoto.

Ryuji had sent him a nude? Even though he knew the picture was not meant for his eyes, he opened it.

A full body shot, skin damp with either sweat or from a shower, taken in a mirror. Ryuji's large cock, which Akira had only seen once when they'd gone to a public bath house together, was at half mast.

_"Ryuji, I think you sent this to the wrong person; unless 'mixer' is code for 'I suddenly realize I like guys but wanna play it cool'?"_

He hit send, knowing that his silly crush on the boy would now keep him up for hours and he'd probably have another wet dream starring Ryuji.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first thing Ryuji did after waking up the next day was check his texts; nothing from the girl Aiko, but to his surprise there was a text from Akira, his best friend although they didn't text much these days.

He went through a roller coaster ride of emotions as he read the text, and realized he had fucked up and sent the picture to Akira, not Aiko, and cursed under his breath.

_"No! I did meet a girl last night; the thing is, her name's Aiko, so she's right above you in my phone's contact list and I hit the wrong name! I was tipsy when I got home to boot. Please tell me you didn't look at the pic!"_

The worst part was that he knew full well Akira was bi and dated both guys and girls. With just about anyone else they could laugh it off, but what if Akira had jerked off to the pic?

_"I did, by mistake. I'm sorry, I was asleep and not thinking straight. I know it wasn't intended for my eyes, and I promise I didn't do anything weird afterwards."_

Ryuji let out a sigh of relief. _“I’m not teasing you about liking guys, I hope you know that.”_

_“You’ve never teased me before, so I don’t see why you would start now. I knew the pic was either a sexual overture, or an accident; nothing else makes any sense. And since you didn’t ask for one in return…”_

Ryuji stared at those three little dots and swallowed hard. _“Would you send your best friend a nude pic just because he asked?”_ He reread what he had typed, his finger hovering above send, then he erased, and retyped; _“Double dare ya to send me a nude!”_

He hit send before he could chicken out, and was rewarded with a picture of Akira sprawled across red satin sheets; probably taken in a love hotel judging by the fact it was taken in a mirror hanging above the bed; his nude body completely on display. _“I took that as a joke when my date stood me up and I had already paid for a full hour, but I’ve never shared it before. Whatcha think?”_

Ryuji could not think, let alone type. He had gone from joking around with Akira to fully hard in five seconds flat. He had expected a standard dick pic, or maybe a pic taken by an ex of him sleeping with the bedding pulled aside, not… that.

Akira looked amazing; no, beyond amazing! The red perfectly complimented his black hair and pale skin, making him look almost like a doll, and yet the cock…

He stopped that train of thought. _“I have to go!”_

He turned his phone off, shoving it into his bag before taking a cold shower and hurrying to class.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Shit!” Akira groaned; Ryuji was pissed! He had not really wanted a nude from a guy, and now was gonna avoid him for weeks. He had made the same mistake before, after misreading friendly invites from guys he’d met on campus as come-on’s; and now the entire school knew he swung both ways.

But this was different; this wasn’t a few missed signals and rumors; this was _Ryuji!_ This was his best friend for more than five years; the boy he counted on more than anyone. If he lost Ryuji over such a stupid mistake he would never forgive himself.

He could not bring himself to apologize over text, and spent the entire day agonizing over what to do now.

Somehow, he found himself in front of Ryuji’s dorm that evening, without even knowing how he got there. His hand was raised, and his knuckles stung as though he had been knocking, although he didn’t remember doing so. He had only a second of clarity to wonder if he should run, then the door was opened. “Akira?”

“Ryuji, I… I’m so sorry! I should have known you were just joking! Please, forget what I sent you! I can’t lose you as a friend, I just can’t…” He stumbled inside, barely clearing the door as it was closed behind him, before collapsing into a sobbing heap on the floor.

“I can’t do that!”

“What…!” Akira’s heart stopped.

“I can’t forget that pic, because it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Ryuji’s lips were pressed against his own before Akira could process what Ryuji had just said.

“What?”

“Do you remember the first time you came out to me? It was when you’d just found out that Akechi was the True Killer, and I had to corner you to make you tell me what was wrong. When you started crying that your boyfriend was the killer, I almost lost it, but you meant more to me, in the end. I vowed that day that I’d never let you cry that way again; and it took me until today to figure out why I cared so much. Akira, I love you.”

“I… I love you too, Ryuji. I have almost since we first met, but I never dreamed…”

“That I would feel the same way?” Akira nodded. “Back then, I would have turned you down. I think part of me has known I’m gay since I was fourteen or so, but I denied it. I suppressed those urges; that’s why I was so fucking shallow with girls. I can tell when a girl is hot, so I latched onto that and used it to build myself up as being straight. But now, I’d rather come out than lose you! Please, tell me I have a chance with you!”

“You have more than a chance, Ryuji. I’ve dated only to forget how you make me feel; and yes, that includes Akechi. Yes, some of them were serious, but never to the point where I wouldn’t have left without a word if you’d only given me a reason to.” Akira blinked at Ryuji, looking straight into his eyes.

“Akira, you have no idea how happy that makes me! Besides, I’ve slept with girls and found it… unsatisfying. There was no real chemistry; that's why I ended those relationships. It was only twice; and now I know why.”

“So, if you found the pic hot, why did you run away?”

“I was overloaded; it wasn’t even close to what I’d expected. I guess I just needed time to process the revelation that you can get me insanely hard; harder than any girl ever has. I didn’t mean to make you feel rejected. I’m sorry.” Ryuji’s lips brushed against Akira’s neck, making him shiver.

“Should we move this to the bed?”

“You… you wanna… with me?” Ryuji blushed, not expecting to just jump right into sex.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but I’ve waited so long. I want to feel you inside me so bad…”

“You wanna bottom?” Ryuji relaxed; he could handle being the top, but he didn’t know if he’d ever want to bottom.

“Yeah, is that okay? I don’t wanna push things too, too fast.” Akira’s eyes were anxious.

“It’s okay, more than okay, I just… I’m not sexy, or cute, or cool. Not compared to you.”

“What are you talking about? Ryuji, you’re hot as sin! I’ve never agreed with the way the girls treat you, and I’ve wanted to show that for years but was scared to. I didn’t know how you’d take getting compliments from a dude. And that day we met, you were cool. Just as cool as you were when you walked away from the track team after helping from the shadows.” Akira’s head was resting on Ryuji’s shoulder, though he had to stoop.

“Okay, bed. That does not look comfortable.” He faltered as he saw the sultry, heavy lidded way Akira was looking up at him, and all but threw his friend across the room.

Even fully clothed, Akira looked even better against Ryuji’s worn sheets than he had nude in the love hotel; maybe because this time it was real, and this time Ryuji could touch as well as look. So, touch he did, pushing Akira’s shirt up, and running his hands over a bare chest.

“Ryuji.” He stopped as he heard the whine in Akira’s voice. “Let me touch you back.”

Not certain why, he shook his head no. “I don’t want the distraction; I’ve never touched a guy like this, ever. I wanna explore you a bit more, okay?”

Akira hesitated, biting his lip and trembling, then he nodded and some of the tension ran out of him. “Okay.”

Suddenly, Ryuji realized what he wanted, why he had said no, and he slid lower, between Akira’s spread thighs and began working his belt open.

“Don’t rush; you’ll end up biting me if you do.” 

He rolled his eyes up, and met Akira’s. “I know.”

Akira’s hips lifted, and he pulled both pants and boxers off completely, leaving Akira naked from the waist down on his bed; except for his socks. 

“Have you dreamed of doing this before?”

“If I have, I don’t remember. I’ve gone down on girls before, but I’ve never even thought about going down on a guy but, with you it feels okay. It feels like I’m supposed to be here.”

A soft hand cupped his cheek, and brushed hair from his eyes, then Akira nodded once, and he nodded back. His mouth opened, allowing his tongue to dart out, tasting Akira’s tip, almost a test run to see if he was really gonna do this; if he was really gonna give his best friend a blowjob. Then his mouth had closed around the shaft, and he knew that yes, he was.

Akira lay back, panting softly as Ryuji mouthed around, clearly having little idea what to do, but it was okay.

“Hey, is this okay? I probably suck, huh?”

Akira looked down, and shook his head no. “Your technique needs work, but you have a good sense of rhythm, and you look so sexy with my cock in your mouth; you have no idea. Also, I’ve never been sucked off so… so… so _lovingly_ before!” Akira shook his head, unable to put it in better words than that. 

Mollified, Ryuji went back down; now that Akira was fully hardened, it was awkward, but worth it as he felt Akira squirm, panting his name softly as he fought not to cum.

At last, unable to bear the ache in his jaw any longer, Ryuji pulled back, pumping him twice as he surged up the bed to kiss Akira’s lips.

“Ryuji!” 

He felt the heat, and raised his hand, marveling at the amount of cum now cooling against his skin, and when Akira began to lick his hand clean unprompted, he came in his pants.

“Holy shit!”

“I taste so good.”

“D-do you?!” He lapped the last puddle up, and nearly gagged.

“It’s an acquired taste.” Akira worked Ryuji’s pants open. “Want to shower?”

“No; we can shower after…” Ryuji blushed as he fumbled a condom out of his end table drawer.

“Got lube too?”

“Right here.” Akira was soft, and Ryuji had a moment of jealousy as he wondered how many guys had fucked him before, then it passed almost unnoticed. “You feel well used.”

“I am. Is that a problem?”

“No, I just wish I hadn’t been so… I dunno, dumb? Back in high school I mean. We could have been together…”

“We can’t change the past; but we can shape the future. And Ryuji, I don’t cheat.”

“I know; I’ve met a few of your exes and none of them had a bad word to say about you; at least not in regards to wandering hands or eyes.” Ryuji pulled all three of his fingers out and got the condom on, not bothering to undress any further as he lined up, and thrust on in.

Seconds later it was all over. “Oh shit…!”

“I should have warned you that boys are tight; much tighter than a girl's vagina. Even boys who are as well used as I am.” Akira kissed his cheek.

“I’ve never been this turned on before; I think I need to get used to calling you mine first…”

“Not too used to it, I hope? Most of my breakups were because of a partner taking me for granted.”

“No, I could never do that. I love you too much to ever take you for granted; and I’ll fight to keep you. To meet you in the middle when we fight. To…” He was cut off with a kiss.

“I’m happy to hear it; and you know I’ll do the same.”

There was a knock at the door as they gathered their things to go use the dorm shower a few minutes later. “Hi, Ryuji?” She looked blankly around as Akira answered the door.

“Aiko?”

“Is this the girl?”

“You never sent me that pic… did I come on too strong? I really thought you liked me, and I…”

“I’m sorry, I don’t feel the same; it was just the alcohol and mood.” He smiled at Akira, and she looked between them, her eyes wide.

“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…” She turned away.

“We can still be friends.”

“No, I wasn’t looking for another _friend_ last night. But thanks for being honest, and gentle with the news.” She flashed a sad smile as she turned to walk away a second time.

“Aiko, I’m sorry. You seem like a nice, genuine girl, and I know you’ll find that Mr. Right soon.” Akira stopped her.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.” Her smile was lighter as she left for real.

“That was sweet of you.”

“It's not my fault you got our names mixed up last night; she doesn’t deserve any blame either.”

“Yeah, that was the alcohol’s fault. Or maybe my subconscious. I don’t think I wanted to see you with someone else in your arms. I couldn’t go through that again.

“Now you won’t have to.” Akira stole a kiss before leading the way to the showers. “Hey, is it too early to suggest us getting a small apartment together?”

“That sounds perfect.” Ryuji sighed in bliss as the showerhead coated him in liquid warmth. “But for tonight, stay with me?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Akira’s smile teased even as his eyes were full of only one word; yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile for info on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
